Halo 5 X Star Wars: The Clone Wars
by Salem4ver
Summary: (OC) Spartan S-696 (Real name: Stardust) is force sensitive at least how the Jedi see it. But in reality, her blood is the same blood as the universe itself. (The Galaxian) Now with her considered family Blue Team, and Osiris, alongside the UNSC Infinity get thrown into a different Galaxy by a Halo Ring. While Master Skywalker, his master, and Padawan find a Installation on Coro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Destination—Installation 444

(Place: Marin System… Location: Planet Coro … Section: Western Hemisphere; plains)

It was hot. That's all that was on her mind right now. She was Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Coro was a world filled of wet plains, but the Separatists took over and cut off the water supply of the Western Hemisphere. Leaving it hot and dry. Master Obi-wan Kenobi was leading the Republic fleet to free Coro. So far it was going pretty well. About 90% of the planet was free now all that was left was the Western Hemisphere.

"General!" Captain Rex shouted getting everyone's attention. "Our drones have spotted what looks like a droid base a half click north of here."

"Good work Rex." Anakin said. "Okay people let's get moving. Rex lead the way."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Rex leads the way as the group begins to move toward the droid base.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka came up to his side. "may I have a word?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm a little nervous about this droid base. It's like the force is stronger yet weaker there."

"I sense it too. Either way we have to take out this droid base and hopefully find clues as to what happened to this place's water."

"Right." Ahsoka nods. "But if that base doesn't have the clues?"

"Then we call Obi-wan."

Ahsoka smirks. "Thought you'd say that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know I was hoping we call Master Yoda." She jokes making him chuckle.

"Now that…that would be interesting." He said imagining it. "He'd probably just tell us to call Obi-Wan."

"No, that sounds like Master Windu."

"Good point." He said as they came to ridge looking at massive canyon. There was the droid base, well what they thought was a droid base. There where strange aliens walking around.

"What the hell are those?" Fives asks looking at them.

"No clue but they definitely don't look friendly." Echo said as they say them completely demolish a large squad of droids effortlessly. "Well I suggest calling for the Cruiser for help."

"That would be a good idea." Fives said back.

"General?" Rex asks.

"Call the Cruiser." He said as Echo started contacting the fleet. Ahsoka noticed something. A door? She walked over to it when it opened as soon as she was two feet away. Nothing jumped out at her so that was good. She took a cuople steps inside out curiosity; looking around when the door shut behind her. She tried opening it every way she could but no success.

"Hello there!" A voice started her. She pulled out her lightsabers out of routine and fear. "Oh, I'm sorry I startled you." Said a little flying ball of blue light. "I am Fortnite-090." It said to her. "I am the monitor of this Installation. Welcome to Installation 444."

"Monitor? Installation?"

"Yes, this place was made by the Builders, or Forerunners. Whichever one you want to call them."

"Are those the ones outside? Or did they used to live here?"

"No, they built Installations like this one all over the galaxy. And many years ago, died out. Please come with me."

"I actually want to go out that way. My master and our troops on the other side." She said pointing back to the door.

"Sorry but thanks to the Covenant; the ones wandering around outside, I have lost most of my control over this Installation."

"Oh." Was all Ahsoka could say. She followed Fornite-090 through the halls of the Installation.

"So, what brings you here? Miss." It suddenly asks.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. This planet is under a forced occupation. I was sent by the Republic to take back this world."

"I see." It said. "Planet 1,000,000,133's people are very peaceful."

"Planet 1,000,000,133?"

"Yep, that's its name or at least the name I have given it."

"Its name is Coro."

"Oh, good name. Anyway, please this way. The Covenant left the central system room when you entered."

"Are they looking for me?"

"Most certainly." Fortnite-090 said in a chipper voice making Ahsoka grimace. "Don't worry I know the Installation very well. They are still exploring even after…10 years of being here."

"10 years?"

"Yep. They don't go exploring outside of the Installation's perimeter."

"Explains why no one on Coro knows about them."

"Just be glad they haven't glassed this world."

"Glassed?"

"I hacked into their systems finding that their fleets glass words that are their enemies or of no value to them."

"How do they do that?"

"Orbit bombardment. They use their plasma turrets that discharge as lances which then that blast creates lechatelierite which is similar to glass." Fortnite-090 explains. "They do all that with their big ships. Which is cloaked in orbit right now."

"This Covenant sounds evil and like monsters if they do that to planets."

"Yeah…they are. Let us hurry. Once we get to the central control system room I reconnect to the Installation and hopefully kick the Covenant out."

"There better be away because I am not fighting planet killers."

"Honestly Ahsoka, who does?" Fortnite-090 asked.

(Place: In orbit… Location: Jedi Cruiser the _Warrior_ … Section: Bridge…)

"What?" Obi-wan asked in shock hearing Anakin's full report. "How is it that the Corains never said anything about these strange people?"

"Don't know. When we got here, we got to see them just slaughter the droids." Anakin said.

"I see." Obi-wan begins to think deeply.

"Should we inform the Jedi Council?" He asks.

"Yes, we should." He said. "Cody contact the Jedi Council." He asked.

"Right away sir." Soon Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Plo come on the holo-table.

"Master Obi-wan how's liberating Coro?" Master Plo asks.

"It is going rather well, that is until we discovered that this new race was hiding out in the Western Hemisphere. Anakin?" Anakin on que relays the footage that he and the clones took of the Covenant slaughtering the droids.

"Hm…interesting this race is." Master Yoda said. "Very skilled warriors."

"They definitely aren't friendlies. We've gotten into their coms and heard something about them glassing the planet after they take what they need from the…what did they call it again, oh yeah! Installation." He explains.

"The base where they are?" Master Windu asks.

"Yes, from what it seems this Installation their holding was already here. Given the way it was built, it looks like it's been here longer than the Corains." Anakin said. "But we aren't sure."

"I see. Master Yoda what should we do?" Obi-wan asks.

"Hm…hard to tell it is. Watch them a little longer, then come with a plan from there we will." He said.

"As you say. I and the clones will remain here. I'll be sending Ahsoka back."

"Being over-protective?" Obi-wan crocks an eye-brow.

"I rather lose her to Dooku than whatever this race is called." He said honestly.

"Then I guess I have trade places with her." Obi-wan says.

"Land a good distance away, alright?"

"Of course." The transmission is cut off and Obi-wan leaves the bridge.

(Place: Planet Coro… Location: Installation 444… Section: central system room)

Ahsoka and Fornite-090 had made it to the central system room. It was empty like Fornite-090 said it was. Now to get Fornite-090 back in control of the Installation. Shouldn't be too difficult, right?

"Okay, I need to be here." Fornite-090 said hovering over a panel so some kind. "I need you to watch the door. Once they realize that where here they are going to come."

"Force give me strength." Ahsoka prayed.

"You're going to need it. Okay beginning the reconnecting sequence. Get ready!" Fornite-090 said as Ashoka readied her lightsabers waiting for the Covenant to barge in. Their footsteps where getting closer. It was loud thunder storm. It was coming closer but then there where screams and battle cries coming from behind the door.

"What's going on?"

"From what it looks like…your friends have arrived!"

"How? I couldn't signal them in here."

"Just because you couldn't doesn't mean I couldn't. Once I started the reconnecting sequence, I signaled them."

"Can you open the door?"

"Yep." The doors open and the first thing they see is Anakin stabbing a large Covenant warrior though the chest.

"Ahsoka?" He notices her just standing her. "H-How? What is that?" He asks as Obi-wan and the clone enter the room.

"Hello humans, I am Fortnite-090 the monitor of this Installation."

"Okay how did she get in here?" He asks.

"Long story short, the Covenant—those guys you just killed—had messed up my connection with the Installation. I needed help and so I used what I had left to get her inside. She seemed like a strong warrior."

"See? Fortnite-090 thinks I'm a strong warrior." Ahsoka said smugly.

"Hey, now I never said you weren't." He shot back as Obi-wan sided walking in between them.

"Now, now the both of you. We still don't know much about the Covenant and how they are going to glass this world."

"Oh, that's simple. They are going to shot plasma turrets at the surface. Their large ship with the capabilities of doing that is cloaked in orbit." Fornite-090 explained to them.

"Well, this just go complicated." Five snorts.

"How are we to get the Corains off world?" Rex asks. "If they realize that the troops holding this place are gone, they might start glassing the planet."

"Let's hope it never comes to that. Fornit-090 can you relay a distress signal to our fleet and Coruscant?" Obi-wan asks.

"Of course! What's you ship name?"

" _Warrior_."

"*Ahem* This is the _Warrior_ requesting immediate enforcements! Repeating this is the _Warrior_ requesting immediate enforcements!" Fornite-090 had the static and everything.

"Your good." Ashoka said.

"That and the fact that Covenant ship just came out of hiding is getting ready to attack either the _Warrior_ or this planet."

"Blast! Contact the fleet." Obi-wan asks the clones.

"Okay mind if I sound like you?" Fortnite-090 asks suddenly. "This is General Obi-Wan! _Warrior_ come in! _Warrior_ please, respond!"

"This is the _Warrior_ , General Kenobi. Where are you? We are un—*explosion* *static*—." Was all that was heard.

"Oh no…" Echo said. "That thing took out our fleet!"

"How are going to get off world!?" Ahsoka asks.

"Installation 444 wouldn't be affected by the glassing." Fornite-090 told them.

"Even so! The Corains. There is no way the whole planet is going to fit inside this place and much less get here in time." Anakin said.

"We much to think about, and every little time." Obi-wan said. "The Gun Ship we used is still here waiting."

"But with no fleet how are we to leave?" Anakin asks.

"We are going to die." Ahsoka said suddenly.

Next time: Chapter 2 Destination—The Halo Ring blew up!

Preview:

 _"_ _FRED!"_

 _"_ _BUCK!"_

 _"_ _Guys…"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Is that a Halo ring?"_

 _"_ _Oh, F**k..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like it and note that is that Blue Team, Fire-Team Osiris, Spartan N-77, and the Republic rewritten. And also note when I say/type rewritten I mean everything changes!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just everyone is aware there are somethings that I am applying from the game Halo 5 in this chapter. What I mean is that Cortana doesn't come in till much later, Chief and his team are on the _Infinity_ and so is Halsey.

Chapter 2 Destination—The Halo Ring blew up!

(Place: Gamma Zone… Location: _Infinity_ …)

Well today had a shitty start. She was nearly late for early morning training, skipped breakfast to help someone with a broken-down Pelican. Had to sit through a two-hour appointment with Doctor Halsey. Today was not her day. Her name is Stardust. Her Spartan tags are S-696.

"You're free to go, Stardust." Halsey said never looking at her.

"Thanks Halsey." She said racing out the door. Now she had to run all the way back to the training room to meet up with Blue Team and Osiris. She felt so tired right now though. She really wanted to skip training with them but knowing John and Locke; they would make her clean the whole _Infinity_ if she did that. But Spartans are supposed to not get tired as fast as she was getting. Granted she was still only 16. She had to be the youngest Spartan on the ship right now.

"How nice of you to join us." Buck says noticing her enter the training room. She didn't look so good.

"Not in the mood Buck." She snaps at him.

"Well sorry." He said going back to his aim. Locke approaches with a stern face.

"I was with Halsey for my normal checkup." She said before he could even think about a word in. "And I am sorry got being late." She said before walking over to the punching bag in the far corner. She began with normal fury of almost speed of light punches and kicks. She wasn't happy especially since she forgot her music that she would listen to and tune everything out. Blue Team soon enters the room seeing her send the punching back flying—hard—into the wall behind it. The sand spills out as she walks over grabbing another one and hooks it up.

"She's pissed." Fred said to John.

"I heard that!" She snaps before going back to the punching bag. Her auburn hair flew with her moments while her burning green eyes glared at the poor punching bag.

"She was like this when she came in." Tanaka said watching her.

"Did she see Halsey."

"YES!" She shouted slightly startling them. This teenager was definitely in a bad mood. Not even John, a.k.a: Master Chief 117, the Spartan that has single handedly has taken down the worst of the worst wasn't going to approach her until she looked less pissed. Which wouldn't be for the next hour or so.

"Ten bucks says that Halsey put her in this mood." Buck whispers.

"It seems to obvious." Fred said. "I bet it's something else."

"Pair up." John said.

"What about Stardust?" Locke asks him.

"She has enough punching bags to last her for an hour." He said as he and Locke started training with one another.

(One hour later…)

She ran out of punching bags. Now she had to train with someone. But she would always be forced to train with John. She really wanted to train with Kelly.

"Hey Kelly," she walks over to the older woman.

"Yeah Stardust?"

"Can we train?"

"Sorry I promised Linda."

"Oh."

"Next time."

"That's what you always say…" She mumbles softly watching the Kelly walk over to Linda. She felt something behind her and did a round house kick which was blocked by his arm. It was John.

"Not bad. So, what's on your mind."

"It's personal Serria-117." She said mocking his Spartan tags. She only ever did that when she didn't want to train with him. But that never happened. He went to throw a hit she dodges kicking his legs getting him on his back.

"I remember when she was one to fall on her back." Fred said making her shot a kill look.

"It must be her cycle." Buck said only to get slapped by Vale.

"Shut up. It's not her cycle, I and the girls would know. This is something completely different."

"The Galaxian?" Fred asks only to get shushed by the others. Not many people on the _Infinity_ besides them, Doc. Halsey, Captain Lasky, Commander Palmer, and Roland knew about her special condition. "Sorry but that has to be the reason if it's not Halsey or her cycle…"

"He has a point." Linda said. "That might be it."

"Come on, Stardust you and me."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know this whole routine. I enjoy training with you, but I rather train with another girl today. And since they don't want to train with me. I am going to my room. Now excuse me, sir." She said leaving all of them in the training room.

"That was new." Buck said.

"Now I just feel horrible." Kelly said.

"Where did she heard that we think she's stupid?" Vale asks looking at Tanaka how shrugs.

"I blame Halsey." Fred said. "She had to have said something."

"I'll talk with her." Kelly said running after her.

"Wait for us." Vale said with Linda and Tanaka following close behind. The boys look at one another all seem to be thinking the same thing, if there was one thing Stardust needed, was Kelly and the other girls.

(Location: Stardust's room…)

Stardust threw herself on her bed breaking down in tears. Yep, today was on her day. There were soft knocks on the door.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Stardust…" Kelly entered anyway. She noticed how bad the room looked. Stardust usually kept it clean and neat to the best of her ability, but it looked like a dump. And at her desk she noticed all the papers scattered all around. Her class notes. Kelly looked at them seeing the grades. They were close to Fs. She really wasn't well.

"What do you want?" She asked from her bed.

"Why didn't you come to us?"

"You'd all send me to either John or Locke."

"No, we wouldn't. Stardust." Kelly sat on the bed placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "We all love you. I know at times it doesn't feel like, but we do. Now tell me what is going on."

"It's just so frustrating! You all expect so much of me. I want you to cut it down. It hurts, and worse Halsey thinks I have depression."

"Oh, Stardust." Kelly pulls her into a hug. The other girls who were listening to the conversation walk in and hug her. "Let us help you. We don't have to tell the boys even."

"It would be better if they never knew." She said.

"About that…" Buck said peeking through the door. "We got worried."

She sighs and looks down. John walks in and just throws his arms around her. "We never meant you stress you out." He said. "Let's get you something to eat. We noticed you never made it to the mess hall." He said as the group went to eat.

(At the mess-hall…)

Stardust was eating her normal bean and cheese burrito. She took small bites since her hunger wasn't coming to her. But she knew they worry more if she didn't eat. She forced herself to eat until it was gone. When it was she listened to the others talk zoning out.

 _"_ _Blue Team, Fire-team Osiris, S-696 please report to the bridge."_ They heard.

"Lasky must want us." Tanaka said as they got up. "You good?" She looks over at Stardust.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." She said as they walked up to the bridge.

(At the bridge)

When they arrived on the bridge everyone there was panicked and running around.

"Huh." Buck said trying to remain out of the way with little success.

"What's going on?" Stardust asks as they make their way to Lasky who looks rather worried. Even Doc. Halsey was there. She like Lasky and even Palmer looked worried.

"Captain Lasky?" Vale asks.

"Spartans," Lasky address. "We have received reports of Covenant ships around the Tailor Colony. We have been asked to check out."

"The entire _Infinity_?" Stardust asks.

"Yep. Order of the UNSC Council."

 **[A/n: Does the UNSC have a Council? I apologize it that isn't correct.]**

"Wow it must be bad if they're ordering us." Buck said somewhat jokingly.

"Especially with all the shit they pull on a regular basis." Fred said with a laugh. Stardust shook her head before they started arguing. She forgot what started it as everything started to drown out.

 _/A path young one, this path you must take weather you want to, or not/_ A voice of a male said. _/I am sorry, but the Force has shown me that you and your power are to save my home from its destruction. Go now/_

"FRED!" Kelly shouts.

"BUCK!" Vale calls him out.

Guys…" Roland says nervously.

"What?" Lasky asks. They heard a large boom. They look over to the window as Roland points frighten.

"Is that a Halo ring?" Stardust asks beginning to hold her head in pain.

"Oh, F**k!" Half the bridge said as the Halo Ring began to power up. Stardust began to sway a little, groaning as her strength started getting sapped away.

"John…" Stardust spoke before collapsing.

"STARDUST!?" John shouts catching here.

"Guys the Halo Ring is pulling us in!"

"WHAT?" Lasky shouts.

"What about Stardust?" Kelly asks.

"Brace for impact! Roland this is a code red!" He said. Then everything went white and all that was heard was a large explosion.

Next time: 3 Chapter Destination— _Infinity_ meet the Jedi

Preview:

 _"_ _What in blazes is that!"_

 _"_ _No clue but it just saved Coro."_

 _"_ _Should we try and contact it?"_

 _"_ _Master Kenobi! This is Master Plo Koon, we have come to help."_

 _"_ _Wait who are they?"_

 _"_ _Well they ain't Covenant."_

 _"_ _But they aren't UNSC either."_

 _"_ _Well shit another possibly unfriendly Alien Faction to deal with."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this wasn't confusing. If it was then I would like to apologize it has been a long time since I last played Halo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Destination— _Infinity_ meet the Jedi!

(Place: Planet Coro… Location: Outside of Installation 444…)

Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and the clones all stood outside Installation 444 wondering what to do. That ship had taken out their fleet as well as the Separatist fleet. And now it was probably getting ready to glass the planet. Just great. None of them thought they would go out like this.

"Force help us." Ahsoka asked under her breath as Anakin and Obi-Wan where coming up with plans. The clones right now are trying to find a way to contact any Republic Enforcements with Fornite-090's help. But nothing. Nothing on any band. Was it because that Covenant ship above them?

"I think we should still try and find a village or something that we can use to contact any other fleets who might be nearby." Anakin said.

"Think Anakin, what if the Covenant still up in that ship found out. We could be putting not just Coro endanger but the entire galaxy." He said with reason. He had a point like always. They had no idea of what else the Covenant was capable of.

"Too bad we didn't bring R2." Fives said suddenly. "That little droid can pull off the impossible."

"Yeah too bad that little guy didn't want to come." Rex sighs.

"I heard he still belongs to Senator Amidala and that she needed him for something on Naboo." Echo said.

"To think we might not see that little droid again." Fives gives a half laugh.

"I know. You two haven't known him long enough to hear his colorful mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"General Skywalker can verify that R2 has quiet the mouth." Rex tells them.

"I like him even more now." Fives said getting them to laugh.

"At least you, clones can enjoy what could be your last moments." Ahsoka said walking over to them. "Anything?"

"Sorry Ahsoka." Fornite-090 said. "Nothing on any band. We have reason to believe that the Covenant is blocking us as well as all communication on the planet. Since we tried contacting any near civilization. Near they are still under Separatist control or they are being silenced all together."

"Well that sure lightens the mood." Ahsoka said sarcastically. She looks up at the large Covenant ship in worry. The more she looked at it the more she felt the end coming. She walks over to Anakin and touches his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Are we going to die?" She asks him. Both Jedi Masters, look at one another blinking.

"W-What no! Someone will come, and that Covenant ship will be in for the battle of it's life." Anakin said reassuring her. As if on que there was a big thunder like boom. A portal with a blue outline opened up and a ship came out with some kind of blue shield around it. It was on a collision course with the Covenant ship. And two seconds later a Republic fleet came into view.

"What in blazes is that!" Five shouts in awe seeing the ship get closer and closer to the Covenant ship.

"No clue but it just saved Coro." Echo said seeing how the ship went straight through the Covenant ship. The Covenant ship then blew up with a nice big 'KA-BOOM!'

"Should we try and contact it?" Ahsoka asks. "I mean it just saved us, we should at least thank it."

"I don't know. They may be worse than the Covenant." Anakin said.

 _"_ _Master Kenobi! This is Master Plo Koon, we have come to help."_ Obi-Wan's communicator went off.

"Master Plo boy are we glad to hear you again." He said greeting the fellow Jedi Master.

 _"_ _Sorry that we took so long."_ He apologized.

"It's fine." Ahsoka said. "We could use a pick up."

 _"_ _A Gun ship is on it's way."_ He said.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Fornite-090 said. "I have to stay here and monitor Installation 444." It said.

"You sure you can't come?" Rex asks.

"Yep, I can't. I'm lucky the fact I can now go outside." It said speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"I see. Thank you Fortnite-090 for all your help." Obi-wan said with a traditional Jedi bow.

"Anytime. Do come visit."

"We have some clones coming in to hold this place." Anakin said.

"Then they are welcome to stay so long as they don't make me lose control over this place."

"Deal." The clones said. Fornite-090 leaves them going back to the Installation. And that's when it hit them. This was going to fun explaining to the Jedi Council and the whole damn Republic. Soon they hear a Gun Ship land.

(Place: In orbit… Location: _Triumphant_ … Section: Bridge…)

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Master Plo, and the clones stood on the bridge discussing all that happened.

"I see I would like to meet this Fornite-090." Plo said.

"It would like to meet you." Ahsoka said.

"And that ship?" Commander Wolffe asks as they look to see the unknown ship float there drifting for a second before it came back online. It lit up and looked in working order. They noticed the lettering on the side. 'UNSC _Infinity_ ' it read. Was that the ship's name?

"What's UNSC?" Ahsoka asks.

"No clue Snips, but now the ship looks like it's online let's contact them." Anakin said as they walked over to the holo-table.

"Come in unidentified cruiser! Repeat unidentified cruiser come in!" A clone shouted trying to contact them.

"Well Admiral Teigen?" Plo asks the man to his right.

"We scanned the ship there are life forms on it, but their communications must still be damaged."

(Place: in orbit… Location: _Infinity_ … Section: Bridge)

"Damage report?" Lasky asks.

"We got lucky. No damage anywhere in or outside the ship. Everyone seems to be okay." Roland reported.

"Expect for Stardust." Kelly said looking at her. She still wasn't waking up.

"John let's get her to my lab and I'll see what I can do." Halsey said. He only nods carrying Stardust in his arms following the doctor out alongside Kelly.

"Wait who are they?" Tanaka points to the three unknown ships to the far south. "And, where are we? I know we weren't near a planet."

"Must have been the Halo Ring." Palmer said. "Which is strange because they're supposed to kill life not move it."

"Well they ain't Covenant." Vale said looking at them.

"But they aren't UNSC either." Locke said.

"Well shit another possibly unfriendly Alien Faction to deal with." Buck said with a groan.

 _"_ _Come in unidentified cruiser! Repeat unidentified cruiser come in!"_ A voice came on the ship's communications.

"Um…" Roland looks at them.

"Why you looking at us? You answer it." Palmer said.

"This is the UNSC Infinity." Roland said.

 _"_ _Infinity this is the Triumphant of the Republic fleet. Who am I speaking to?"_

"Republic?" Buck and Locke look at one another.

"Who am _I_ speaking to?" Roland counters.

 _"_ _This General Jedi Master Plo Koon of the Republic. I would like to thank you for saving Coro the planet we are in orbit of. We are sending ships to aid any damages."_

"What's a Jedi?" Palmer asks.

"That won't be necessary, our ship is completely fine. No damages in or out I can promise you that, General Jedi Master Plo Koon. And one question; what's a Jedi?"

Silence… Just pure utter silence.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" He asks the others who only shrug in response. They waited for a cuople minutes before they tried again.

"Hello? General Jedi Master Plo Koon? If I have somehow offended you, I apologize."

 _"_ _I am sorry, I was simply discussing something with my companions. Is there any way we could me face to face?"_ He asked.

"General Jedi Master Plo Koon, this is Captain Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_. It would be much more suitable to meet face to face. Would like us to come your ship or you come to us?"

 _"_ _I feel it wise to meet on the planet surface."_ He said. _"We are sending coordinates now."_ Roland received them immediately after the transmission was cut.

"Okay now what?"

"I'll go companied by Palmer and Osiris. Fred, Linda go and catch up with Halsey and the others." Lasky orders as the two older Spartans nod before leaving the bridge to Halsey's lab. "Let's go."

"What about me!?" Roland asks panicked. "Don't leave me here alone on the bridge!"

"Sorry Roland but you need to stay up here and monitor those ships." Lasky told him getting the AI to sigh sadly. He really did want to go. "We'll be back soon." Lasky said as they left.

(Place: Planet Coro… Location: Small Republic camp…)

Jedi Master Plo Koon and his fellow Jedi Masters, where waiting for members of the _Infinity_ to arrive. Then a ship appears flying overhead. It lands with its back turn to them as the land doors open. A human male walks out with somewhat tall soldiers behind him. Four of them had helmets on while one didn't. She was a human female.

"You must be Captain Lasky." Plo Koon said as Lasky got closer.

"And you must General Jedi Master Plo Koon." They shake hands. "I will be honest I haven't seen anyone like you before."

"I see. I take no offence to that. I do admire your honesty." He said. "This is General Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his former Padawan General Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." He gestures to the two humans behind him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Lasky." Obi-wan said politely.

"Your _Infinity_ is quiet the ship." Anakin said.

"Yeah, she is." Lasky said. "Oh, and this is Commander Palmer, and Fire-Team Osiris; their leader Spartan Locke, Spartan Vale, Spartan Buck, and Spartan Tanaka."

"Hello." Palmer said.

"Your ships are pretty interesting too." Buck said shaking Anakin's hand.

"An honor." Locke said to Obi-wan.

"Thank you for allowing us to meet peacefully." Vale said.

"Yes, thank you." Tanaka said.

"Please follow us." Plo Koon said as they entered the tent which only had a table enough for Lasky to sit down on one end and for someone to sit down across from him. Lasky sat down with the Spartans behind him. Plo Koon took his seat across from Lasky.

"Now we have much to discuss." He said.

"We do. And if I may be the one to start us off, what is a Jedi?"

"We are knights with above average abilities you could say. Our purpose to keep the peace and bring balance to the Force."

"The force?" Lasky asks.

"The force is the mystical power that binds us all together. It has taken many names through many cultures. We, Jedi; call it the force."

"I see."

"The force allows us to do many things, such as this," Plo Koon lifts his hand and concentrates on Locke's helmet evidently taking it off of Locke's head.

"That is every impressive. And the "General" part of your title."

"The Jedi have aligned ourselves with the Republic and lead its troops; the clones as their Generals. Through true our purpose is to keep the peace and balance the force, times have surely changed since then."

"I'm guessing you and the Republic are in a war?"

"Yes, our enemies are the Separatist. They are led by the Sith Lords which are the mortal enemy of the Jedi." Plo Koon explains. "Since the fall of the old Republic there had been tension but until planets broke away from the Republic which then caused a Galaxy wide war. Now if I may ask about your people?"

"We are members of the UNSC which is the shorten version of United Nations Space Command." Lasky begins to explain.

"I don't believe we have heard of this United Nations Space Command." Obi-Wan said.

"Well that means we're a long way from home." Buck whispers to Locke who nods putting his helmet back on.

"What is it exactly?" Anakin asks.

"To start off it's a Military Exploration branch of the UEG or United Earth Government." Lasky said then went to what must have been an hour-long explanation of the UNSC, the war with Covenant, and to a myriad of other events that happened before he finally got to the Halo Ring. And they were very shocked to hear about the Halo Ring's real purpose. But after hearing about the UNSC fighting a war against the Covenant, Anakin explained that they had found Installation 444 and it's monitor Fornite-090 who had explained about what the Covenant does to planets that are no use to them.

"Yeah that sounds like the Covenant." Lasky said. "They do glass worlds but not as often as you and Fortnite-090 have been lead to believe."

"You where you all are from you all are at war with them?"

"Yes, they have attacked many of our colonies." Palmer said crossing her arms. "I guess we should be glad our ship crashed straight through it."

"Well we are." Anakin said. "We owe you and your ship big time."

"Well we weren't trying, but your welcome." Buck said as Anakin smirks.

"I sense a great power coming from your ship." Plo Koon said.

"That a Jedi intuition?" Tanaka asks.

"You could say that." Obi-wan said. "I feel it as well Master Plo."

"What is it exactly do you feel?" Lasky asks.

"We feel something on your ship, weather it is an object or someone, is very strong with the force." That's when it hit them. Though they were still trying to wrap their heads around the whole Jedi stuff, they all knew that the Jedi where talking about Stardust. The Force and the Galaxian where obviously the same thing that must have been what they were sensing.

"Really?" Lasky acts surprised hoping the Jedi fall for it and it would seem the do.

"Yes, it is very strong if we can sense it from the planet's surface." Anakin said.

"It must be if it looks like the three of you are getting headaches." Vale said.

"If it is alright with you we would like to discuss further on Coruscant." Obi-wan said.

"Coruscant?"

"A Republic Homeworld. Its where our senate and Jedi Temple is." Plo Koon explains. "The rest of the Jedi Council would like to meet you and if it be okay if Skywalker rides on your ship?"

"Sure. I am guessing it's to find whatever you're sensing." Lasky asks."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Lasky said as they got up and walked to their ship with Anakin. "Roland will like you." Lasky said to him.

"The guy that answered before?"

"Yep." Buck said as they entered the ship. He took off his helmet. "He's an A.I."

"An A.I? Is that like a droid or something?"

"Depends, what's a droid?" Then Anakin went into the whole explanation of droids and how the Separatist use battle droids to fight their clones. Then he had to explain the clones too. It was a long hour of explaining.

(Place: in orbit… Location: Infinity… Section: Bridge…)

"*Gasp* They're alive!" Roland cheers. "Good now I am not lonely." He said. "Who's that?" He points to Anakin.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master." He said and then explained everything to Roland.

"You have a difficult life." Was all Roland said.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, which one on this bridge plots the lightspeed jumps?"

"Lightspeed?" Roland asks. "You must mean Slip-space. He does that." He points to the guy to the corner in front of a computer. He waves at Anakin. Anakin walks over realizing that Slip-space and lightspeed have to be the same thing. He helps the man plot a course to Coruscant.

"Okay let's contact Obi-wan." He walks back to Lasky and the others.

"General Jedi Master Obi-wan, we have coordinates for Coruscant we are ready when you are."

 _"_ _This is Obi-wan we are ready see you at Coruscant."_ He said as a Slip-space bubble opened, and ship went through. Anakin was in awe about Slip-space.

"By the way, Captain Lasky, Doc. Halsey wanted me to let everyone know that S-696 is up and waiting for Osiris with Blue Team in the dorms." He said.

"S-696?"

"That's her Spartan tags. Her real name is Stardust." Captain Lasky tell them. "If you want to meet her and Blue Team, follow Osiris." Lasky tells him trying to hide his worry about what's going to happen if Anakin realizes that he was sensing Stardust.

"Mind if join?" He asks to be sure.

"Not at all."

(Location: Stardust's room…)

Stardust's room was back to normal and she was sitting on her bed with John having an arm around her. She was reading a book on Earth while he was watching her. Linda, Fred, and Kelly where talking about something when the door opened. Fred nearly pulled his gun on Anakin until Locke explained everything that happened. While explaining Anakin was looking at Stardust sensing that she was the thing he was sensing back on Coro. She seemed just about as strong as him, if not stronger.

"Excuse me," Anakin walks over to her. "Are you Stardust?"

"Yes, that's me." She said.

"You are very strong."

"Thank you?"

"What I mean is that I feel how strong you are in the Force." He said.

"The force?" She asks him.

"It's the mystical energy that binds everything together. It has taken many names thanks many civilizations." He explains to them. "You are one of few people—like me—who are very strong in the force."

"R-Really?" She asks scared. Was he going make her leave her family. Like John would let that happen.

"Yes, in short you are force sensitive." He said smiling. She looked at John who looked back at her. The whole room processed what Anakin had explained. "Believe me I know it's a lot to take in. Weather you believe me or not is up to you."

"No, I believe you." She said shakenly. She looked over at her book marking the page she was on closing it softly.

"I am sorry if I over stepped."

"It's fine, I'm just very tired." She said laying down. John tucked her in before following everyone out.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately." John said. "I'm Spartan 117, this is Spartan-087, Spartan-058, and Spartan-104."

"Real names?"

"Unless Doc. Halsey says so, I am afraid we can't say." John tells them. "Anyway, so you're a Jedi fighting a galaxy war. We know what that is like."

Anakin laughs. "Yeah, so I have been told. Anyway, is there a mess hall on this ship? I'm kind of hungry."

"We'll take you and there you can tell us all about Coruscant." Vale said as they walk to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 4 Destination—Coruscant, Stardust going to WHAT!?

Preview:

 _"_ _How Coruscant is all one big city."_

 _"_ _Home of the Republic."_

 _"_ _Welcome Spartans to the Jedi Temple."_

 _"_ _A power force wielder you are. Train to become a Jedi, you must."_

 _"_ _WAIT WHAT!?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, my lovey readers I hope you been enjoying the story so far. I hope nothing felt confusing in this chapter. Now we shall see what will happen at the Jedi Temple. Will Stardust become a Jedi? Or stick to being s Spartan? Follow the story to find out! And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Destination—Coruscant, Stardust going to WHAT!?

(Three days later…Place: Coruscant System… Location: _Infinity_ … Section: Mess Hall…)

Anakin had to admit he liked the _Infinity_ and her crew a lot. Everyone was real nice to him. Well Doc. Halsey was a different story only because every time he went to talk with her she was busy doing something. But other than her, many asked him; what was it like to be a Jedi. He would answer honestly saying it would get boring but at the same time he enjoyed it. But there was one other problem on the ship next always nearly getting killed by Halsey, and that was Stardust seemed to only avoid him. Ever since he met her three days ago she avoided him like the plague. Now he understood her being the youngest person on the ship was demanding so he never really thought much of it until they started getting closer to Coruscant. Was she scared of him? Was she scared of the Jedi? Was it because she thought that he was going to force her to leave to master her gift? He heard that she was one of the best Spartans along with Blue Team and Fire-team Osiris. Maybe she just wanted to stay with the people she loved? He couldn't blame her. When he was young he wanted to bring his mother and stay with her. But it didn't work out that way.

 _"_ _Anakin Skywalker, you are requested on the bridge."_ The PA went off as he walked through the hall. They must be arriving at Coruscant now. He thought finishing his meal which he had to admit the food on this ship was some of the best of things he had tasted. He got up making his way to the bridge.

(At the Bridge)

"Anakin." Lasky greets looking up from his data pad.

"Captain Lasky." He greets back. "Are arriving at Coruscant?" He asks.

"We are." He said. "Since your people haven't seen us before you're going have to contact your fleet."

"Obi-wan should already be there to let us in, but okay." He said. "And can I ask about Stardust?"

"What about her?" Roland asks.

"She's been avoiding me ever since I went to meet her."

"She does that when its people she doesn't know she can trust." Roland said. Anakin takes his word for it as the ship pulls out of Slip-space at the same time Obi-Wan's fleet comes out of lightspeed.

"Wow," Roland says looking at Coruscant in awe. "Coruscant is all one big city?"

"Yep, it's the home of the Republic." Anakin said turning when he heard the door. Doc. Halsey came out then Osiris, Blue Team, and Stardust. They look at the planet in awe.

"It's beautiful." Stardust said.

"Of course, it is." Anakin said proudly. Stardust simply moved closer to Spartan 117. He felt a little hurt and offended by that, but she was just being shy. At least that was what he thought.

 _"_ _Come in Infinity."_ Obi-Wan calls.

"This is the _Infinity_ , go ahead General Kenobi." Roland said.

 _"_ _I have just contacted the fleet and they are going to let you through, please follow the x-wings to the docking zones."_ He said as a small group of x-wings appear. The _Infinity_ follows the x-wings all the way to the docking zones. It took a cuople minutes for the _Infinity_ to land itself in the docking zone it was given but it did it.

"Well that was fun."

"I have to report to the Jedi Temple."

"Well it probably be a good idea if I go." Lasky said to Anakin.

"Sure. Mind if I take the Spartans with us?" He points to all nine Spartans standing on the bridge.

"I don't see why not. For your protection or mine?"

"Yours." Anakin said.

"Okay let's go then." The group left the bridge.

(An hour later)

Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Plo Koon was waiting for them on the plat form that was going to take them to Jedi Temple. Then a Pelican appears landing on the plat form and Anakin, Lasky, and nine Spartans exit it.

"And here I thought Anakin got lost on your ship."

"He did on the second day." Vale said he glares while the Spartans snicker. Obi-wan only rolls his eyes.

"I am sure there is a story that goes with it but come it would far below us to keep the Council waiting." They said getting on the shuttle. Stardust sat next to Ahsoka.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asks.

She looks at John who nods at her. "Stardust." She said.

"Nice to meet you Stardust, I'm Ahsoka." They shake hands. "Can I ask what it's like to be a Spartan?"

"It's hard work but it can be a blast. Spartans are family, we fight, laugh, smile, and cry. We take the missions that no one else will." She said.

"Sounds like us Jedi in away only that we don't show much emotion."

"Why? What's so wrong with emotion?"

"The Jedi believe that emotion clouds our better judgment."

"What if the situation calls for an emotional response?" She asks. Even the Jedi Masters themselves, had to think about that question.

"I have to ask Master Yoda." She said.

"Who's that?"

"He's the oldest Jedi anyone knows. He's wise and confusing at the same time. Even Master Kenobi and the Council have a difficult time understanding him. They sit with him almost all day." Stardust and her laugh as the Jedi Masters still think about her question.

"Cat got your tongue?" Buck asks Anakin. Who looks at him confused. "It's an earth expression. It means you can come up with the words you want to say."

"Oh. Yeah she asked a good question."

"And your answer?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess you are alive."

"What is that supposed to mean." He asked offended.

"Simple, you Jedi try to exile your emotions. If you don't feel things are we sure your alive?"

"Good point." Anakin said.

(Location: Jedi Temple… Section: Council Room…)

The trip to the Jedi Temple was uneventful besides the question that studded the Jedi. When they got to the temple the Spartans felt uncomfortable because everyone was staring at them. They understood that Spartans were very new to them, but did they really have stare?

"Master Kenobi, Master Plo, Master Skywalker." Master Windu greets the masters. Obi-wan and Plo take their seats with their fellows as Anakin and Ahsoka stand behind obi-Wan's seat.

"So, you are," Master Fisto asks.

"I am Captain Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_. And these are a cuople of Spartans that have companied me. Blue Team; this is their leader Master Chief or known as Spartan 117, Spartan-087, Spartan-058, and Spartan-104. Fire-Team Osiris; this is their leader Spartan Locke, Spartan Vale, Spartan Tanaka, and Spartan Buck. And finally, the youngest Spartan on our ship, Spartan S-696 or Stardust." He said then went into the explanation of everything from the UNSC, UEG, many events, why John is the Master Chief, and the Halo Ring that sent them here.

"I see." Windu said after a moment of silence in the room. "We are going to need some time to think and discuss, Padawan Ahsoka take them for a tour around the temple. We will send for you when we have come to a decision."

"Of course." She said as they followed her out. When they left, the Jedi began to think for a moment.

"They could be of great help. They surely will run into the Separatist." Fisto said breaking the silence.

"Agreed. We should ask them for their alliance." Another Master said.

"And what if they find a way home while fighting for us?"

"Then ask we will and if they find a way home we let them go." Yoda said then there was another moment of silence.

"Master Obi-wan, Master Plo, you said in your transmission that you two felt something in the force." Windu said.

"We did. Anakin?" He looks over at him.

"When I was on the ship I came in contact with Stardust." He said. "Her connection with the Force is stronger than mine."

"Felt it, we all did." Yoda said looking at his hands. "Very strong she is. Dangerously strong, yes."

"Dangerously?" Anakin asks, he knew she was stronger than him, but he didn't think she was dangerous.

"Overwhelming power with the Force, she has." He said shakenly. "Born with a power that can defy the laws of nature, reality, physics." Everyone was in shock. The power to defy the laws of nature, reality, and physics. If the Sith Lords found out there is no telling what is going to happen to her. And then there is the reaction of the _Infinity_ they would have to deal with.

"Should we let Blue-Team and Osiris know?" They look at him. "Oh, yeah, they're like her older siblings. One time on the ship there was this guy who got a little handsy and Spartan Vale appeared and punched him hard in the face."

"Then they and Lasky will know first. Then we speak with Stardust." Windu said and the Council nods in agreement. "Anakin contact Ahsoka." He nods and starts contacting her.

(An hour later)

"Sorry we're late. I was showing them the gardens when you called." Ahsoka said with a small bow.

"It's alright Ahsoka." Obi-wan said. "Captain Lasky we would like as the help of you and the _Infinity_."

"Help?"

"Yes, since there is a change you're going to run into the Separatist, we would like you help and can supply you with any supplies you may require." Master Plo said.

"We'll help." Lasky said. "Since we may not have a change at getting home." He said. "Thank you."

"And if we may speak with the Spartans alone?" Windu asks. Lasky looks at them for a moment.

"Sure, I'll be outside." He said leaving.

"I am sure that Anakin told you that Stardust is strong with the Force."

"He did." John said. "What of it?" Yoda looks at Stardust as she looks at him. He could see it. the galaxy in her eyes. It sparked and shined brightly.

"A power force wielder you are. Train to become a Jedi, you must." He said pointing to her.

"WAIT WHAT!?" They shouted their voices startled the room. They definitely didn't think the Spartans would shout like that.

"She is stronger than Master Yoda or even Anakin." Windu said explaining the chosen one and how they thought it was Anakin. But now they aren't so sure its Anakin.

"It would be beneficial if she trained to be a Jedi to master her gift." Obi-wan said. "But then again it is up to her." He said. Everyone looks at her.

"No." She said turning to the door.

"Stardust wait," Anakin said. "Don't write us off so soon. Just think about it, what if you lost control of your gift?" That didn't help.

"None you know a damn thing about what it's like to be me!? I already knew about the power inside of me! I am not leaving my family to be some emotionless robot like you jerks! So, do yourselves a favor and stay away from me if you so scared of me!" She said seeing the fear in their eyes. She stormed out of the room. Silence for so long. That definitely weren't expecting that kind of reaction. The other Spartans apologize for her outburst, but they could tell that the Spartans where proud of her standing up for herself like that. The Spartans leave soon after saying that they'll be willing to go on missions for the Republic. Yoda shakenly sighs catching the attention of the room.

"Such power…" He said holding his head.

"Indeed. That massive wave of emotion I am sure everyone felt…it was overwhelming." Obi-wan groans lightly from his headache.

"I don't think we'll be able to convince her otherwise." Anakin said.

"Become a Jedi, she will not, yes. Watch her at least we must." The Council nods.

"One question: How are going to tell the Chancellor?" Anakin asks.

"We will arrange a meeting with them. But first let's see how the _Infinity_ does on a mission." Windu said. "Let's keep it between the Chancellor and Lasky. I am sure the Spartans have no interest in politics."

"Agreed." Everyone nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 5 Destination— _Infinity's_ first mission with the Republic, Lasky meet Chancellor Palpatine

Preview:

 _"_ _Spartans your mission is to sneak behind enemy lines and take out the heavy cannons, so the fleet can land."_

 _"_ _What about the blockade?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Skywalker has a plan for that."_

 _"_ _You must be Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity welcome to the Republic and congratulations on your first mission as an honorary member."_

 _"_ _Thank you Chancellor Palpatine. I hope we didn't cause any unrest in your senate."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for those that wanted Stardust to be a Jedi, but I just couldn't see it. Anyway, thanks you for reading hope you read Chapter 5. P.S: What do you think Dooku think when he hears about the _Infinity_? Answer in the reviews or PM me! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** When you see this: _[…]_ that is the Spartans talking on a private band with each other.

Chapter 5 Destination— _Infinity's_ first mission with the Republic, Lasky meet Chancellor Palpatine

(Place: Coco system… Location: Planet Marigold…)

The Infinity accompanied by a Republic fleet were hiding behind the moon of planet Marigold. This was their first mission as part of the Republic. Lasky had been talking with Anakin about breaking through the blockade. Since the ship's scanned the planet, the _Infinity_ found about cannons in their chosen landing zone for the other fleet that yet to arrive. So; Blue-Team, Fire-Team Osiris, and Stardust where on a cloaked Pelican that was taking them to Marigold. The Spartans where preparing themselves as their Pelican which was on auto-pilot was flying past the blockade. Then a circle holo-table activates with Lasky and Palmer appearing on two sperate screens.

"Okay, Spartans your mission is to sneak behind enemy lines and take out the heavy cannons, so the fleet can land." Lasky said.

"What about the blockade?" Stardust asks.

"Don't worry Skywalker has a plan for that." Palmer said. "Your target is in the small village called Belladonna. According to the bio-scans they are holding the people hostage right next to the heavy cannons. Free the people. Eliminate all droids and if possible take over the cannons."

"Understood sir." John and Locke said.

"Seriously do you two practice that when we aren't looking?" Buck asks.

"What is Skywalker's plan?" Tanaka asks.

"It was a strategy of his Padawan Ahsoka Tano when they had to free a planet called Ryloth. The Republic fleets are going be on their sides, so their bridge and hangers are protected while the _Infinity_ will behind them." Lasky said. "Good luck Spartans." The transmission is cut.

"Okay everyone ready?" Kelly asks.

"Yep." Linda said.

"Are sure we can trust them?" Fred asks.

"A little late to ask that." Kelly said.

"I'm not talking about the Republic, I was talking about the Jedi."

"Well they haven't trying anything to convince me to be a Jedi." Stardust said.

"There's supposed to be a yet in that sentence." Vale said while Stardust rolls her eyes.

"We should be coming on the drop zone soon." Tanaka said. "Anyone want to say a few words?"

"I figure if god can hear out scared I am all the across the universe then so can everyone else." Buck said getting his helmet. "Locke you and 117 buy the first drink when we're done."

"You ask you buy." Locke said with a smile as Buck laughs.

"Okay the light is green, let's go." Stardust says as she opens the door. She jumps out followed by Vale and Linda, then Kelly and Tanaka jump out, Fred and Buck, and finally Locke and everyone's favorite Spartan 117. They landed without any trouble with weapons drawn. They walked through the forest watching their surrounds for any surprises.

"Linda is there anything ahead we should worry about?"

"According to the _Infinity_ there is gate that is to be heavily armed."

"Great…" Fred groans.

"I could use my powers to take them out if you want." Stardust suggested.

"Doing that will put you on the Separatist radar, peak suspicion with the Republic, and the Jedi may force you to be a Jedi." Kelly said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Jeez it was just a simple suggestion." Stardust said.

"Suggestion or not you need to be very careful here." Locke tells her.

(At the Gate outside of Belladonna…)

They arrived at the gate that was the only way into Belladonna. It wasn't as heavily guarded as they thought. Stardust watched through her scope.

 _[I see about three droids on each tower. They look like B2-HAs and one regular battle droid.]_ She said.

 _[Looks like there are four more droids walking above the gate. Two regular battle droids and two destroyers.]_ Linda said.

 _[What's the plan?]_ Tanaka asks.

 _[Stardust and Linda, you two take out the droids manning the large guns, everyone else pick a droid and shot.]_ John orders as Stardust and Linda go first taking out the droids in the towers. Everyone else shoots the other droids before they had a chance to react.

"Let's move. _Infinity_ this Spartan 117 we have infiltrated Belladonna making out way to the hostages and heavy cannons now."

 _"_ _Understood Spartan 117, good work so far. Let us know when the cannons are taken care off. We are beginning our assault on the blockade now."_ Roland said.

"Good luck _Infinity_." Stardust said.

 _"_ _Right back at you!"_ Roland cheerfully like always.

 _[So, Skywalker is putting his plan into action, let's hope it works.]_ Kelly said.

 _[Agreed just because it worked for Ryloth doesn't mean it will here.]_ John said.

 _[Take over! A droid probe!]_ Stardust said as they hid.

 _[They must realize the gate went dark.]_ Vale said as it went past them.

 _[That was fast.]_ Buck said.

 _[We must have attacked when they were supposed to report in.]_ Tanaka said as they came out of hiding. They start walking checking for droids or someone that might have escaped the droids.

 _[This reminds me of the Siege of Randolly.]_ Stardust said seeing a stuff toy lying on the ground. She picked it up hoping to find the child it belonged to. That was one of her first missions. The people in the colony of Randolly where being held against their will by a former mad General of the UNSC. The mission was to take him out and save the people.

 _[She's right.]_ Buck said. _[This place even looks like Randolly.]_ They continue walking along the street having hide every now and then when they spotted droids. They didn't even try to take out the probes knowing it would make the situation for the people worse.

 _[So just wondering, if Stardust did use her powers to disable the cannons would that be so bad?]_ Fred asks. _[I mean did that on Maluku.]_

 _[Remember I had to touch the cannons?]_ She reminded him. Which then brought up painful memories of what happened. She managed to take out five of the six cannons on that mission but the last one exploded before she could even get an inch away. She was in the medic-bay for about a month. That scared them all half to death.

 _[Thanks for the reminder.]_ Buck whines trying to push the memories back.

 _[Sorry.]_ She said as they made their way to the village square. She looks through her scope seeing a large number of droids walking around. _[Looks like there are ten B2-HAs guarding the hostages, and regular battle droids manning the heavy cannons.]_ She said.

 _[What's the plan?]_ Kelly asks.

 _[Give how close we are to one of the cannons, we hijack one while everyone else frees the hostages.]_ Locke said.

 _[Good plan. We'll slip up. Stardust, Buck, Fred you three hijack the cannon. Everyone else free the hostages.]_

 _[Copy!]_ They said. Stardust, Buck and Fred snuck over to the cannon and silently took out the droids guarding the cannon. Stardust hops in the control seat while Buck and Fred load the cannon.

 _[You're good to go Stardust.]_ Fred said. She nods and aims the cannon at the two to the far left. She fires taking out both of them since one of them was loaded and fired at the other when the cannon faced it. John and the others took this opportunity to free the people. They took out the droids guarding them and began freeing them.

"Impossible! The Republic fleet is still engaging our blockade." Said the Tactical Droid who went to get his tank. As soon as he left Stardust took out the last three cannons.

 _[Hostages are freed and now in a safe location. Pull out!]_ John shouts. Too late. The Tactical Droid caught the three Spartans off guard by firing at the cannon. Stardust, Buck, and Fred where on the ground their suits' shields took a big hit.

 _[STARDUST!]_ She wasn't moving. The tank pulled up before them as Buck and Fred crawled over to Stardust. Her vitals were okay she was just knocked out. That was when the Tactical Droid noticed that Spartans weren't clones.

"What are these things?" It also knew that they weren't inhabits of Marigold. He was so busy trying to figure out the Spartans when Linda shot his head off. The rest of the Spartans ran over to Fred and Buck.

"How is she?"

"Knocked out but okay." Fred said.

"Thank god." Then a small child walks over.

"Is she okay?" The child asks.

"I'm fine." She said waking up. She pulled something out of her suit pocket. "This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" The child's eyes light up.

"MY DOLLY!" She squeals taking the doll into her hands. "Thank you so much miss!" She hugs Stardust.

"It was my honor." She said as Locke helps her up.

" _Infinity_ this is Spartan Locke, the heavy cannons have been subdued awaiting the arrival of the liberation fleet."

 _"_ _Good work Spartans; we have just broken through the blockade; the liberation fleet should be landing now."_ Lasky said as the liberation fleet came into view. The massive ships landing not too far from Belladonna. The Spartans soon left the city to meet up with Master Yoda who was leading the Liberation of Marigold. The people gave their, thanks to Spartans before they allowed them to leave.

"Master Yoda." John greets.

"A job well done Spartans." He said looking at the tall Spartans. Yoda had always been short but now he looked like a mouse compared to the Spartans.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Locke said.

"A more difficult objective we now have, free the capital of this world we must. Then Lasky goes to meet Chancellor Palpatine, he will." Yoda starts walking.

"Wait!" The child before shouts running over hugging Stardust's leg. "Come back and visit?" She asks.

"Of course, we'll come back before we leave." Stardust said. "now stay out of trouble okay?"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" She waves running back to her mother. The Spartans wave back before joining the rest of the troops.

"It's really hard to say goodbye." Stardust said as they walked.

"I know." Buck says looking back. "Just makes you want to turn back ya know?" Everyone nods.

"Excuse me," A clone walks over. "Master Yoda would like me to guide you to your tank." Said the clone.

"Lead the way." Said Vale. They follow the clone to a tank.

"Thank you." Said Tanaka as they walk into the tank.

"I call driving." Fred said heading over to cockpit. Stardust rolls her eyes taking off her helmet then finding a place to sit down.

"Not bad for our fist mission with the Republic, huh?" She asks.

"True." Kelly said. "I have a feeling it's just going to get harder with each battle through."

"Of course, it is. It would be boring if it didn't get harder." Buck jokes. The tank started to move long with the others. Looks like Fred wasn't doing so bad piloting this six-legged tank.

"You should rest." John said.

"I'm fine."

"You got ejected by a tank shot." Locke said. "You should rest. It will be while before the next town." Stardust nods laying down soon falling asleep. Kelly sat next to her rubbing her head.

(A few weeks later… Location: West canyon…)

The Republic was in the mists of a fight along the West canyon trail that would take them to the Capital. Linda was manning the tank's cannon while the others fired from their own guns. They were in the leading tank with Master Yoda behind them. The Separatists to the north of them couldn't seem to stop the tank with the Spartans manning it. Soon the other tanks release two legged mini walkers that where manned by one clone and had a small blaster in the front. They raced in front of the Spartans providing aid. Soon Master Yoda came out run under one of the tanks. He drew his green lightsaber cutting a circle under it before pulling down and hopping into the tank. The battle stopped hearing the droids high pitched screaming. Two of them tried to escape but got pulled back and where killed.

"Not bad Master Yoda, I kind of feel bad for those droids." Stardust said walking over.

"Thank you, Stardust, very good aim you have."

"I train with the best." She said with a smile. "Need a lift?" He nods jumping on her shoulder. She walks back to the others climbing up the leg as the troops advance.

"Apologize I would like to."

"For what?"

"What happened at the Temple."

"I should be the one apologizing then. I didn't have much of a right shouting at you all like that." She said. "Just I didn't want to leave them." She looks back at Linda talking with Kelly, John, Buck, Locke, Vale, and Tanaka.

"I see. Take off your helmet, your face I wish to see."

"You've already seen it through." She said taking off her helmet.

"Easier to speak with you, it is." He said. "Think of the Republic, do you?"

"I think it's okay, it's not the UNSC, so the regulations are different and confusing. But I'm managing. I think of want to shot Skywalker, he's been getting on my nerves." Yoda chuckles.

"Apart of his personality it is. But a great Jedi he is." Yoda and her look to the sky. The sun was going down. "The Capital of Tambo will be hard. A fortress it is, yes. Stood strong against many sieges it has."

"If you are so concerned let me and family inflate it. A part of Spartan 117's reputation is inflating fortresses." She said. He nods.

"Discuss plan with them I will." He said getting up walking over to the older Spartans. "Thank you, Stardust a gentle soul you are." He said walking away. She smiles.

" _Thank you,_ Master Yoda a wise soul you are." She said back before her eyes trail back to the sky.

(An hour later…)

"Our scouts have come back." A clone said walking into the tank. "According to the report there is only one way into the city and that's the plasma bridge and gate."

"I see." Yoda said. "Spartan 117 experience you have, hm?"

"There are other ways. To get into a fortress like this. They have to have an escape route?"

"They might but it would be part of the old blue-prints." Said the clone.

"Find those old blue-prints. If there is a secert escape route me and others can get in the city and secure the plasma bridge and gate." John said. Everyone nods as the clone goes to find the old plans of the fortress. Stardust walks over to John.

"I'm worried about this plan John." She said in a low voice.

"I know, but it's our only plan right now. Don't worry I'll make sure the plan goes smoothly." He said kissing the top of her head. She smiles but soon frowns in worry. She soon went outside seeing Master Yoda meditating. She watched him for a moment before walking over to the edge of the tank sitting down.

"Okay, are you?" Yoda walks over.

"Not really."

"Worried about the mission, are you?"

"Very. I've never done this before." She admits.

"From a colony in your galaxy, are you?"

"Yes, a colony on the moon of Io. My parents weren't the best. They hated me. One time there was this old UNSC general buying children for a large amount of money without the UNSC consent. They needed more Spartans, so he made a plan. When my parents heard about it they sold me without second thought." She said.

"Evil people can be, yes but there are good people in the galaxy like 117." He said.

"I know." She said looking at the stars. "If and when this war ends what will the Jedi do?"

"We will go a protect the peace." Yoda said.

"And if there is no war but still there is no peace?"

"Questions you ask, all good questions I will ponder more. Give an answer I will." He said getting up. "Get you rest little one. Need it you will." He said as she gets up following him back inside. She notices Vale sitting down and sits with her while resting her head on her shoulder.

"Night Vale."

"Night Stardust." She said.

(Two days later… Location: Outside the Capital…)

Stardust and the Spartans where climbing up the cliff that lead to the secret escape route. She was trying to keep up something, but she didn't feel so well but she pushed on. When they finally reached escape route John looks back at Stardust.

"You good?"

"Nervous." She said. He smiles and pats her back. They go through the escape route finding their way into the city wall.

 _[Now where?]_ Stardust asks.

 _[The plasma bridge and gate controls should be just above us. All we need to do is eliminate hostiles there and there and we should be there.]_ Kelly said. They follow Kelly who has the map. They silently take down droids on their way before reaching the control room. When they do taking out the three droids and locking the door was easy.

"This is S-696 to Republic troops we are in the control room, lowering the gate and turning the bridge on." She said.

 _"_ _On our way, we are. Start freeing the people, you must."_ Yoda said.

"Kelly, you and the girls go free the people, we'll remain here."

"Understood." Kelly said as the girls leave finding the people near the prison since the clones began their assault most of the droids where called to stop them. They managed to free the people and get them to someplace safe until Yoda had captured the Separatist leader. While Stardust was watching everyone's back she didn't notice a droid behind her. It knocker her out and dragged her to Wat Tambor.

(With the others…)

"Where's Stardust?" Kelly asks looking for her.

"She was supposed to be watching for droids. I know she was right behind me." Vale said.

"You don't think she got lost, did she?" Linda questions.

"She would have contacted us if she did." Tanaka said.

"There you girls are!" Buck said walking up with the boys. "Where's Stardust."

"She was right behind me." Vale tells them.

"Crap, Stardust where are you?" Fred tried contacting her on the coms.

 _"—_ _*static*—"_ Was all they heard. That raised red flags.

"Master Yoda, Stardust is missing. Permission to look for her." John contacts him.

 _"_ _No need to worry found her I have. Being used as hostage she is."_

"WHAT!?"

(With Master Yoda…)

"Drop you weapon, let me leave or the girl dies." Wat Tambor said with a droid pointing its blaster at her head.

"I'd watch yourself Tambor." She said. "My family won't care about the Republic or regulations if I get killed. They'll slaughter you and all Separatist leaders to fuel their rage." She said only to get hit by the droid behind her.

"Silence!" Tambor demanded. Stardust smirked under her helm wishing she had her gun to take out his mouth. "Now Jedi, what will you do?"

"Nothing. The Spartans will on the other hand." He said.

"Spartans?" One que the droids around them where taken out and eight very angry Spartans came out of the shadows.

"Be glad you're too important to kill." Said Linda. "Because if you weren't all eight, of us would shoot you now." Stardust grabs her guns aiming at him as well.

"And your terms for surrender?"

"Come with us for question, you will."

"Understood." He said as clones came to arrest him. After he was taken away the Spartans began worried over Stardust.

"I'm fine, and I know I should have been more careful." She said.

"Next time you take the front with us." Kelly said.

"I had to be sure the droids weren't going to try and shoot the people." She said.

"You need to cut down on the selflessness." John said chuckling.

"Hey and this goes into another mission where I didn't lose control." She said in a whisper smiling.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go home." Said Fred as they walked onto a Pelican that took them back to _Infinity_. Master Yoda had asked them to hold Wat Tambor on _Infinity_ in case of Separatist spies on the other ships. Now the problem for Lasky was to keep John and the others from killing Wat Tambor after what he had attempted to do to Stardust.

(Five days later… Location: Chancellor's office…)

Lasky was walking to the Chancellor's office companied by Palmer, Master Yoda, and Master Windu. When they entered the Chancellor was speaking with the senate.

"I am afraid we must conclude this at a later date my friends." He said to the senators who all nodded then later left. "Ah, Master Jedi always a pleasure." He said.

"Indeed Chancellor, new allies we have brought with us today, we have." He said.

"You must be Captain Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_ welcome to the Republic and congratulations on your first mission as an honorary member." He said.

"Thank you Chancellor Palpatine. I hope we didn't cause any unrest in your senate." Lasky said.

"Oh, heavens no, if anything they now can stop fighting about bills for more Republic troops or at least for a moment."

"I see."

"Anyway, enough of politics. Please tell me about the UNSC and your people. Given the reports I have read about Marigold, I am very interested in those nine…what where they called again?"

"Spartans." Palmer said.

"Ah, yes; the Spartans. They are defiantly a powerful force. Perhaps our troops could learn something our Spartans if they are willing to spare the time."

"They might be able to." Lasky said. "But let's have them make the decision."

"Agreed." He said as they began to speak about the UNSC.

(A few hour later… Location: Unknown…)

Count Dooku kneeled before a holo-gram of his master Lord Sidious.

"Master, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

 _"_ _The UNSC Infinity and her crew."_ He said getting to the point. _"I have reason to believe one of the Spartans on that ship is the disturbance in the force. I have a trap sent on the surface of Lontara. You will go find the Spartan that caused the disturbance in the force and bring it to me."_ He said.

"It shall be done my lord." Dooku said as the transmission was cut. Dooku granted had only heard vague reports of the _Infinity_ and her crew. The reports of what happened on Marigold proved that the Spartans weren't something to take lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 6 Destination—Battle of Lontara! Wait, where's Stardust!?

Preview:

 _"_ _Okay so our mission is to what, exactly?"_

 _"_ _There is a Separatist base on the surface of Lontara, we were asked to take it out."_

 _"_ _Wait a minute, as anyone seen Stardust?"_

 _"_ _Welcome Spartan I am Count Dooku."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay two chapters in one day! Hoped you all enjoyed! Chapter 6 is coming sometime next weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Destination—Battle of Lontara! Wait, where's Stardust!?

(Weeks later… Location: _Infinity_ … Section: Dorms)

Stardust was sleeping soundly in her bed clutching to her book on earth. Her head was filled of dreams of her standing on Earth looking at its blue sky and walking through its greenery. She heard the roaring of the waves. She didn't want to wake up until Tanaka enters room lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Oh, morning Tanaka."

"Morning Stardust. How are you feeling?" She asks since about four weeks ago the Galaxian started acting funny which in turn made Stardust sick.

"Better." She said before coughing lightly. Tanaka rubs a thumb over her forehead. "How is everyone else?"

"Well everyone is help training the 501st and Roland is teaching the Jedi some UNSC strategies."

"Is Ahsoka here?"

"She is."

"Can I see her?" Tanaka had to think about it for a moment. They two had become best friends and tried to stay in touch.

"Maybe later. She'll be here for a while."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to sleep." She said turning to face the wall.

"Halsey should be coming to check on you in the next hour or so. Sleep well." Tanaka kisses her head before leaving.

(An hour later…)

"Stardust?" Halsey walks in seeing the sleeping Spartan. She smiles before waking her up.

"Hey Halsey." She said yawning. Halsey takes her temperature then gives her a shot.

"This should clam down the Galaxian."

"It's trying to tell me something."

"Then what is it?"

"Something about the Sith." She said. Halsey looks at her for a moment before shrugging while secretly worried. The Galaxian had done this before. It helped the _Infinity_ could escape certain death because the Galaxian had ways of warning them through Stardust. It was like it was alive, it could take her over, and that had scared them especially John who swore after Sam's death that he wouldn't lose anyone else.

"Doctor Halsey?" Speaking of John, he just entered the room with a worried look.

"She's fine John." She said getting up. "Another day of rest should do the trick." She left him alone with her. He slowly walked over to her trying not to wake her.

"You still suck at sneaking, John." She said with her eyes closed.

"I can sneak up on the worse of the worse and yet I can't sneak up on you."

"Did they have the Galaxian?" She asks looking at him. "That's what I thought." She said before he could open his mouth. He laughs sitting in the chair next to her bed. "So, what's up?"

"Well the 501st hate us."

"You're kidding who could hate Spartans like you." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Our training is very different form theirs. Some did enjoy it but others…"

"Quit?"

"…Yes." She giggles at his answer. He places a hand on her shoulder rubbing.

"Thanks John."

"Anything." He said. She closes her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

(A few hours later…)

Stardust was walking down the halls of the _Infinity_ feeling much better and was looking for Ahsoka.

"There you are." She says walking over to Ahsoka.

"Oh, hey Stardust, heard you sick."

"I was. It was such a pain when you have eight older Spartans worrying."

"Do I even want to know what's that's like?"

"Not at all." They laugh and walk. "So how are you liking the _Infinity_?"

"I can barely find my way around a Republic cruiser." She said making Stardust laugh. "So, do the others know you're up?"

"No. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was 117 sitting with me."

"Don't you call him by his real name?"

"I do, but I don't have clearance from Halsey to tell you. Locke and his team only last year got clearance to learn their real names."

"Why do you guys need clearance?"

"Even though the Spartan 2 program is no more it was a top secert program that was on a need to know basis. Spartan 117 and his team where children at the time of their abduction."

"Abduction?"

"It was ONI's idea. They abduction about 57 maybe 58 children from outer colonies and forced them to become Spartans."

"That is cruel! Jedi don't go abducting any force sensitive child."

"True, but do you guys even get to see your parents? The Spartans of Spartan 2 didn't."

"I lost mine, and I don't know about everyone else. I know that Master Skywalker lost his mother a long time ago."

"At least his mother loved him." She said with a snort.

"Okay what's the deal?" Ahsoka asks.

"When I was younger I was sold by my own parents to the Spartan 4 program. A General that was in charge of finding children that would survive the training of the Spartans. Most of those children—like me—were living in poverty-stricken areas. So, instead of abducting he came to each house telling the parents their children were chosen to be part of the Spartan 4 and the parents would receive a handsome sum for turning their children."

"And yours just sold you?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Yep. I was going to be a big sister too. But because they were having financial trouble, they sold me without second thought. And didn't like me either. They always blamed me for everything that went wrong."

"Oh." Ahsoka said processing Stardust's back story. They walk in silence and soon past Buck and Fred.

"Hey Buck, Fred." She greets as her and Ahsoka try to smuggle down smiles.

"Hey Stardust." They said and kept walking. They were about five feet away before they stopped.

"Run!" Stardust said as they took off laughing.

"STARDUST!" They two older Spartans chase after them.

(One hour later…)

They run through the halls of _Infinity_ with Stardust and Ahsoka laughing. They reached the training room where the rest of Blue-Team and Osiris was accompanied by Anakin. They all turn to see Stardust and Ahsoka dash in taunting Fred and Buck. Anakin starts laughing watching them run. John and Locke look at one another with a small sigh before they stop the chase. John grabs Fred and Stardust in each hand. Locke grabs Buck and Ahsoka in each hand.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks still laughing.

"And you should be resting." John said to Stardust.

"I feel fine!" She said.

"Buck and Fred started chasing us for no reason." Ahsoka said.

"We did not!" They shout. "You don't just run away from two people when they are confused out of their minds." They said only making her smile and laugh with Ahsoka.

"Okay, but seriously Stardust you shouldn't be up. If Halsey finds out…" Kelly trails off.

"I already saw her in the hall." She said. "She just looked at me and shrugged." Ahsoka nods confirming.

"She probably didn't have her coffee." Linda said laughing. "Any way, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said. "You all need to stop worrying so much alright?"

"Fine, but next time wait for one of us okay?"

"Deal." She said.

 _"_ _Blue Team, Osiris, Master Jedi, S-696, please report to the bridge!"_ Roland said over the PA.

"Another mission?" Stardust asks.

"Sounds like it." Locke said.

"Perfect timing, huh?" Anakin asks with a smirk.

"I will punch you." Stardust said almost getting Ashoka to roll over laughing.

(At the Bridge…)

Lasky, Palmer, Obi-wan, and Roland stood on the bridge discussing something when Anakin, Ashoka and the Spartans arrived.

"Sorry for the sudden call; how are ya feeling Stardust?" Roland asks.

"Much better thank you." She said.

"Okay so our mission is to what, exactly?" John asks knowing its coming.

"There is a Separatist base on the surface of Lontara, we were asked to take it out _._ " Lasky simply. The mission did sound easy enough, there was a few hundred battle droids that needed shooting. "And the Jedi have been called back to Coruscant."

"Now?" Ahsoka and Stardust said.

"The Council wants us." Obi-wan said. "Let us be off. The 501st should already be back on the cruiser." He said. They Jedi say their goodbyes for now and leave one by one. Before Ahsoka left however she gave Stardust a communication device it looked like a normal charm bracelet.

"I have one too. Contact me whenever you want to talk." She said in a low tone before leaving. Stardust nods putting on the bracelet.

(A few hours later… Location: Lontara…)

They arrived on Lontara's northern side where the base as said to be. John lead them on this mission as they walked through the forest.

 _[Should we be worried about the density of this forest?]_ Buck asks. _[I swear I battle droids.]_

Stardust starts laughing. _[You're probably hearing your own footsteps.]_ They all laugh.

 _[I am dead serious though!]_ He defends. They stop listening around. That's when they hear something. It was soft then most droids. It comes out and it is a battle droid but looks like it was thrown through hell. It looked at them then fell. _[Um…]_

 _[That was new.]_ Stardust finishes. They walk over to the droid checking to see what happened. Stardust tries getting into its memory which plays a hologram.

 _"_ _We're out numbered! Need reinforcements!"_ Said the droid as a creature came into view attacking.

 _[What was that?]_

 _[Got to give it props for being a warrior.]_ Vale said as Stardust rewinds and pauses on the creature.

 _[Looks like a Chimera.]_ Kelly said.

 _[Half cat, half bird, half fish. That qualifies.]_ Tanaka said looking at it.

 _[Let's hope we don't have to kill it.]_ Stardust said.

 _[I'm with Stardust on that.]_ Buck said. _[Looks like the droids pissed it off.]_

 _[Let's move.]_ John said as they started making their way to the base.

(Tiny Time Skip…)

It was pitch black when they finally found the base. And the strangest thing was that the base was empty. No since of any droids. Did they all leave to fight that Chimera? It was hard to tell. But then little spider like things came crawling down.

"Open fire!" John said as they fired.

 _"_ _Spartans this is your favorite AI Roland—,"_

"NOT NOW ROLAND!" They said.

 _"_ _How rude! I was just supposed to tell you all know that Separatist reinforcements are heading your way."_ He said.

"Great…" Buck sighs, "just great." He said as they cleared the last of the spider things. Now they had to fight the Separatist.

"Well it's now or never." Tanaka said as the sound of droids was heard marching toward them. They had their guns aimed at the door that came down and battle droids stormed in.

(After the battle…!)

"Okay so what do we tell the others?" Buck asks as they checked the droids to see which ones where still alive.

"The truth." Tanaka said.

"Are we sure they're going to believe us?" Vale asks referring to the Chimera that could still be lurking around somewhere on Lontara. Soon enough the older Spartans began talking about what was going in the report. Stardust noticed something out of the corner of her eye. An person? She let her curiosity get the better of her as she followed it. Then she stopped realizing she was lost in the base.

"Shit…they are going to shoot me." She hissed to herself. Something jumped behind her and she engaged it. A bounty hunter? She had heard about them from Ashoka, but why was this guy even here? And this guy was fast too. He easily overcame her. She dropped her gun as he knocked her out he didn't think anything of the "charm bracelet" and with his pet carried the Spartan out the way he came. Count Dooku said to make him rich if he got him this Spartan.

(Back with the Spartans…)

They were still at it. John shut them up and said that everything they found was going into their report. They were going to get ready to leave when Kelly looked around.

"Wait a minute, as anyone seen Stardust?" She asks looking around.

"We cannot take our eyes of her for a second anymore!" Buck said.

"She's gotten worse." Vale said as they began looking for her.

(With Stardust… Location: Unknown…)

Stardust was sitting on her knees in a dark room with her hands tied behind her. She groans upon her awakening. She looked around realizing she wasn't in that base anymore. Where was she? She starts trying to free herself from the cuffs.

 _"_ _Her power even seeing her through a hologram I can feel her power."_ A very creepy voice said overwhelmed.

"Who are you!?"

"Welcome Spartan I am Count Dooku." He came into view. Stardust froze then glared at her captor. She knew when John finds them, Dooku was going to wish he never even came up with the plan to capture her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 7 Destination—Stardust's pain and the Spartans' rage!

Preview:

 _"_ _We've looked everywhere sir, S-696 isn't here."_

 _"_ _Damnit! Where did she go?"_

 _"_ _Yelling about it won't help anything."_

 _"_ _I might be able to contact her."_

 _"_ _Join me!"_

 _"_ _I'd soon drop dead."_

 _"_ _So be it."_

 _"_ _AHHH!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Sorry it took longer than I thought it was going to. I thought I could get this one done by the weekend but as you can see I didn't. Oh well. Anyway, I am not sure when the 7th chapter will be, but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


End file.
